Von drauß vom Walde komm ich her
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Der Nikolaus kommt - wie alle Jahre wieder zu einem griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrer ...


**Von drauß' vom Walde komm ich her ...**

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab öffnete die Tür, an die eben noch kraftvoll und fordernd geklopft worden war.

Severus Snape, der ebenso unbeliebte wie griesgrämige Zaubertränkelehrer, hatte gerade noch die Hausarbeiten seiner Schüler durchgesehen und mit bissigen Kommentaren gewürzt. Nun drehte er sich um und starrte ... in das Gesicht eines Engels.

Die Frau, die vor ihm stand, war überirdisch schön.

Blonde Locken ringelten sich um ein zartes Puppengesicht, das eine leichte, braune Tönung hatte, ihre Backen waren gerötet. Offensichtlich war sie viel an der frischen Luft.

Sie trug ein rotes Kostüm, das ihre attraktive Figur betonte. Severus kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie an genau den richtigen Stellen perfekte Rundungen hatte.

„Von drauß' vom Walde komm ich her

ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr

Allüberall in den Tannenspitzen

Sah ich goldene Lichtlein blitzen ..."

Die Frau sah nicht nur aus wie ein Engel, ihre Stimme klang auch wie himmlischer Gesang.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Severus.

Mühsam errang er die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück, legte seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Schreibtisch, stand auf und drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um. Er blickte in blaue Augen – Augen wie Bergseen.

Eine abgenutzte Metapher, es hatte ihn schlimmer erwischt als es ihm lieb war.

„Ich bin Mary", sagte die junge Frau und lächelte. „Mary Christmas."

Severus wurde schwindelig, er setzte sich wieder und nahm einen tiefen Schluck vom Wasser, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er nicht aus dem Glas, sondern aus dem Krug getrunken hatte.

„Heute ist der sechste – sollte da nicht der Nikolaus kommen?" stotterte er schließlich.

„Der ist in Altersteilzeit, in ein paar Jahren wird er endgültig in den Ruhestand gehen. Er und Knecht Ruprecht kümmern sich jetzt nur noch um die Muggles, ich arbeite mich bei den Hexen und Zauberern so langsam ein. Der Job macht aber echt Spaß!"

„Em ... Mary, was tun sie eigentlich, wenn sie nicht arbeiten? Ich meine ..."

„Da lege ich die Beine hoch und mache es mir gemütlich. Auf dem Schlitten ist es ganz schön kalt, die Rentiere wollen versorgt und gepflegt werden, und ich muss die vielen Geschenke schleppen. Das ist ziemlich anstrengend. Aber wenn die Menschen glücklich sind und sich über ihre Gaben freuen – das ist einfach wundervoll und lässt mich alle Widrigkeiten vergessen!"

„Ich kenne mich ziemlich gut mit Zaubertränken aus, ich könnte ihnen etwas zubereiten, das gegen Muskelkater hilft. Ich könnte sie auch massieren ..."

Die Worte waren einfach so aus ihm herausgerutscht, aber plötzlich hatte er Angst vor seinem eigenen Mut und lief dunkelrot an.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" fragte Mary amüsiert. „Aber erst habe ich noch etwas zu tun. Das hier ..."

Sie öffnete den schweren Sack und zog ein Paket heraus.

„ ... ist für dich. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Sie reichte ihm das Geschenk, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn – erst auf die Wange, dann auf den Mund.

Severus nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und ...

... erwachte.

Es war spät geworden – oder früh, je nach dem, von welcher Seite aus man das betrachtete.

Über den Arbeiten seiner Schüler musste er wohl eingenickt sein.

Er hob seinen Kopf vom Schreibtisch und stöhnte – seinem Rücken war die verkrümmte Haltung nicht bekommen.

Kraftvoll und fordernd klopfte es. Dieses Geräusch hatte ihn wohl geweckt.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür mit einer müden Handbewegung.

Herein polterte der Nikolaus, hinter ihm schleppte Knecht Ruprecht einen schweren Sack.

„Von drauß' vom Walde komm ich her

ich muss Euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr

Allüberall in den Tannenspitzen

Sah ich goldene Lichtlein blitzen ..."

„Wo ist Mary?" fragte Severus irritiert und immer noch schlaftrunken.

„Wer?"

„Mary Christmas? Sie übernimmt deinen Job als Weihnachtsmann ... äh, wohl eher Weihnachtsfrau."

„Was redest du da? Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann, solange es Menschen gibt, die mich brauchen. Ich bin ewig."

„Entschuldige. Ich bin eingenickt und habe wohl geträumt."

„Das denke ich auch. Ruprecht ... das Geschenk für Severus ..."

Knecht Ruprecht reichte dem Nikolaus eine ziemlich lieblos verpackte Schachtel, die dieser auf Severus' Schreibtisch legte.

„Komm, Ruprecht, wir müssen weiter! Frohe Weihnachten, Severus. Ho, ho, ho!"

Severus wusste genau, was in der Schachtel war: eine Unterwäsche-Garnitur – Einhundert Prozent Baumwolle, weiß, Feinripp.

Alle Jahre wieder.

Er stellte die Schachtel ungeöffnet unter den Schreibtisch und wandte sich seufzend wieder den Arbeiten seiner Schüler zu.


End file.
